A disrupted soul
by vampierhunter27
Summary: When A new weapon mesiter pair comes to the DWMA the mesiter catches souls eyes and he slowly falls for her will he leave maka for the new girl or will he accept his feeliness for maka and stay with her sorry if summary sucks stories better I don't own soul eater and first chapter is a oc chapter main character come in chapter 2 please remember R&R :3
1. Chapter 1

a sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body. nobody understond this better then maka and soul they proved it by defeating the kishin on the moon but at a terrible lost there best friend crona after her death maka and soul become the strongest weapon mesister pair in the world even toping spirt and kami alborn makas parents but even at the top of the food chain there proved to be a pair stronger then them. this team was deferent they shared the responsibility of being each others mesister and weapon. but this isn't story of maka and soul fighting to stay at the top no this a story about two friends trying to find someone they lost it all began one Faithfull mourning

" SAMMMMMMMY ARE WE THERE YET!" my partner wined why is it, he always gets annoying in bad heat I turned my head around to give a death glare at my partner ralph he had black hair glasses and was wearing a white v neck t shirt and jeans " listen ralph were almost there now will you shut up " he smiled then gave me a thumbs up I knew what that meant he would keep quite for now we walk for an hour till we came up to the edge of a city we stood on the other side of two towering gates with a sign the sign read ' welcome to death city home of the DWMA " wow" i was at aw by the giant gates

" you can say that again Sammy "

" ralph do you still have that note"

" yea I do why"

" it tells us how to get in so what does it say"

" oh yea hold on " he rummaged through his pockets then pulled out a tiny piece of paper " here it is ok it says knock three times to enter " I shrug my shoulders then knock three times on the gates they open slowly reveling a busying city of people wired it was so quite outside me and ralph entered the city as we walked through the crowed but something caught my eye it was my reflection on a shop window I was shocked to see how I looked. my black curly hair was riled with sand my t shirt was covered in dirt my jeans were also dirty " I look offal" I mumble ralph hugs me from behind " don't worry Sammy you still look sexy to me " he whispers into my ear I don't respond all I do is crack my knuckles he backs off and raised his hands in defeat we began to walk till we reached a mountain of steps "i guess these are the famous steps of the DWMA well lets get going" ralph said with a sigh i followed him up the steps i looked at him its funny most girls would fall head over heels for him but not me i have always saw him as big brother i smiled as i started to drift off in to space thinking about our past put he brought me out of it quickly by screaming " SAMMY WE MADE IT TO THE TOP"

" why do you allows have to shout " he was dead silent" did i put hurt your feelings " i said playfully he just pointed to the entrance of the school ive seen this before it was in the last picture i saw him in " ralph is this really the same place as in the picture "

" yes, yes it is Sammy do you know what that means "

" yes i do we're one step closer to finding him" he hugged me i hugged back finale someone might lead us to him ralph let go and wiped his eyes " NOW LETS GO ROCK THIS SCHOOL" he screamed and fist pumped into i did the same except screamed " WATCH OUT DWMA HERE COMES THE GREATEST WEAPON MESITER PAIR IN THE WORLD"

a dark figure stood at the edge of the balcony it only wore a cartoon skull mask " interesting i wonder if they will life up to that " it began to chuckle " this will be very fun to watch " it continued to chuckle in till it entered the school 


	2. welcome to the DWMA

black star pov

" Hey, Tsubaki, Why are we at the entrance of the school? Your god demands to know!" I could barely contain my excitement of the moment.

"Lord Death told us we had to take the new students to the death room" I waved her off with a flick of my hand, a god like me shouldn't worry about new students. Menial to say the least.

"BLACK STAR WATCH OUT" Tsubaki screamed. Just then I notice two people charging at me before I could dodge them they crashed into me, I lost my footing for moment swaying to each side before regaining my position.

"Watch where your going!", I yelled. Taking a better look at them I saw it was a boy and a girl, not children but young adults.

The girl bowed her head before she began to speak her voice reminded my of a small spring bird that would sit outside my window as a child. "I'm so sorry, you see we're new here."

Tsubaki stepped in "Oh your the new students. "Pushing ahead of me inspecting them both as a small child would a dead bug with wonder and distaste. "I'm Tsubaki and this is Black Star, we are your guides to the death room " Tsubaki pressed closer to their faces now.

"Thank you, I'm Sammy and this is my weapon Ralph."The young girl replied nodding with her head to the young male next to her he smiled shyly but nodded back with acceptance.

" Well if you follow me I will show you two to the death room" Although they smiled and looked eager following us to the death room, a vibe ran through me. "I don't know why but I get a bad feeling from these two." I whispered to Tsubaki " There's something really off about the new kids " I whispered in a barely audible hush, looking back at them making sure that they could not hear me.

"Really what is it? " Tsubaki replied loud and unconcerned.

"They're not worshipping me " I replied checking again behind me to see if the heard put conversation.

The young girl let out and exasperated sigh and shook her head. This caused a painful rippling of my skin, sparking a more intense feeling of distrust. A moment later we reached the top the platform and lord death was standing there looking at us. Then he clasped his poufy hands together with joy.

"Hey what's up?" he said in his usual cheery playful voice I pointed to the two young charges dutifully following us.

"Thank you Black Star, can you go and send Soul and Maka in please." Dismissing us with a nod of a Lord to his servants.

"Whatever you say Lord Death." Bowing and walking backwards not looking up to his face or smile.

ralph pov

The kid with blue hair dressed like a ninja, left with his weapon. I turned to stare at Lord Death.

He cocked his head "Your scared aren't you boy?" He said in serious tone.

My body tensed, I could swear each strand of muscle was wound tight and strong it vibrated. Yes, honestly I was but I would never show it.

"Yes I am, but I wont back down." I regretted saying that, as soon as the words came out of my mouth Lord Death swarmed around me, his gaseous shadowed wrapped around me. Up close he had good foot on me. Then when he looked down, all wrapped around me feeling like a violent hug, his mask was inches away from my face he said,

"Look into my eyes, look into the eyes of death and tell me your not scared." He hissed I swear there was a mist of poison those words rode on. I was paralyzed with fear but I thought I wont back down I wont, god was I crying? No but I could have been.

"Just because your death doesn't mean you cant die." I sounded so brave yet so small at the same time like a child talking to it parent.

"haahahaahahhahahahahahhahah" Lord Death broke down laughing, his maddening laughter ringing in my ears vibrating my jaws it was insanity. The as quick as it started it stopped, he let go.

Sammy was stunned, standing there unable to move. Then she spoke up her voice cracking as she addressed Lord Death,

"Mr. Lord Death sir, can you help us find some one?"

He stopped laughing and looked, analyzing the both of them, they are brave he thought to himself, then Lord Death spoke, "I know who you are."

"You do?" Sammy quizzed back knowing she was walking a dangerous path.

"Yes, your Alex's friends right", he hovered near them swirling in misty circles of vapor.

"You know him! Tell us where he is!" Sammy shouted oblivious it seemed to the mist as it hugged her tighter now. Then it dissolved and Lord Death spoke.

"I don't know where he is, but he was here a week ago." Sammy and I stood there not knowing what to say or do we were dead silent. We missed him, I could tell Sammy was ready to cry.

"What?" I whispered a mix of anger and sadness welling in my voice.

"Now don't be sad, it was his plan for you to end up here." The Lord Death spoke with expected tease in his voice. I wanted to kill him.

"WHAT!"We both screamed, realizing there was a hidden plan perhaps a glint of light in our tunnel.

"In fact he left you a note." With that he snapped his fingers and a letter popped out of a small smoke cloud I snatch it out of mid air it was sealed by a wax cartoon skull I ripped open the letter.

It read simply:

Hello Sammy and Ralph,

I am so sorry but all the clues you have followed lead to the DWMA. I know you two don't want to hear it but I cant fight it anymore. My insanity will take over and the Alex you know will be gone. That's why I sent you here to train in using Soul Wave Length. Its the only way for you to kill me.

p.s if you have the yang necklace disregard all of that except the training !

That was it. We both starting laughing good old Alex bad news first.

Before we could say a word a girl with ash blond hair and long pig tails came into the room. I was drawn to her emerald green eyes and she was wearing a school girl uniform. At her side stood a young man her age he had snow white spiky his red eyes made his hair all the more brilliant, his grin of broad white teeth added to his persona his clothes were loose and carefree, red tye-dye shirt and white jean pants. Sammy squealed

"Your Maka and Soul you guys saved the wo...",Before she could say more Maka jumped in.

"Yep that's us." Maka said..both she and Soul grinned back I was not sure who was brighter at that moment, like suns or stars they shown so blindingly bright.

"I don't want to break up this happiness fest but Maka, Soul can you please show these two the door rooms and changing rooms so they can get cleaned up." The Lord Death shimmered as he spoke. Maka and Soul both nodded. I went with Soul and Sammy went with Maka. Now I understood why Alex was having us train here if your going to get trained in something get trained by the best. That was what always Alex's said. I think Sammy and I will like it here


End file.
